Como los gatos
by maiteginevra
Summary: Filch sabe que Draco es uno de los pocos alumno que vale la pena en Hogwarts. Porque es un Malfoy y eso lo hace automáticamente inteligente, refinado y además, es el único que vigila a la "mojigata" de Granger. *Dramione*lemon* regalo para bitchyhelly
1. Chapter 1

**Nota de autora:** Hay cosas que deberían saber antes de leer este fic. Lo primero es que es un Dramione, aunque es un poco inusual porque está contado por Filch. Lo otro que, quizás, deberían saber es que es altamente probable que este lleno de escenas de violencia, agresiones e incluso escenas NC-17. También quiero que sepan que este será un long-fic, pero aún no sé que tan "long".

Este fic no me pertenece. Desde la primera hasta la última letra que escriba es para Fancy Queen, o mejor dicho, **bitchyhelly**. Y me encantaría poder regalarle algo mejor porque ella es de aquellas personas que no importa lo mal que escribas o lo aburrido que te resulte un capítulo. Ella siempre está ahí, para brindarte su apoyo incondicional.

Y creo que la amo por eso.

Y ahora, algo que ya saben. **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no me pertenece. Ni Draco Malfoy ni tampoco Hermione Granger. Menos Filch. Todo es de J.K. Rowling, salvo esta pequeña historia que espero que disfruten.

* * *

**Como los gatos**

No es que a Filch le importe mucho lo que pasa con los alumnos. Es más le importa un pepino, pero su gata, la fiel y silenciosa Señora Norris tiene una extraña amistad con el gato de una de las tantas alumnas. El gato es feo, igual que la dueña: una chica estúpida y maquiavélica que sólo quiere hacer desorden y armar líos, como todos los alumnos a los ojos del celador, y que tiene por apellido Granger.

Hermione Granger.

Filch cree que esa chica no es más que una cínica que se pasa los días con las narices enterradas en libros pero en realidad no hace más que fingir, porque ella, al igual que todos los alumnos debe estar planeando travesuras para torturarle, y ensayando su carita de ángel para presentarle a Dumbledore cuando él la descubra con las manos metidas en la masa.

Porque tarde o temprano la va a descubrir. Como a todos.

Filch arrastra su cuerpo silenciosamente por todo el castillo, en busca de esos mocosos atrevidos que osan a armar algún revuelo. Mientras recorre los pasillos sueña con aquel día en que le dejen utilizar sus herramientas de castigo porque es un convencido de que los actuales métodos de corrección son demasiado suaves. No sirven para corregir a nadie. Y se queja entre gruñidos pensando que las cosas serían muy distintas si sólo dependiera de él, pero Dumbledore no quiere entender.

Y en algunas de sus tantas vueltas, de esas que se le hacen cortísimas, porque está seguro que no hay nadie que conozca el castillo mejor que él, se asoma por los cristales de la ventana de la biblioteca y ahí está ella. Como siempre. Con los ojos fijos en algún grueso libro que quizás no sirva para nada.

Como si realmente fuera a aprender gran cosa.

Filch la observa tomar la varita, se fija en la forma en que sus dedos se enrosca en la madera y como la agita en el aire. Jamás reconocería que en las noches intenta repetir, torpemente, los movimientos de la chica porque él no quiere aprender magia. Por supuesto que no.

No la necesita porque para eso tiene sus cadenas y sus látigos y sobretodo tiene a su gata.

Cree que los magos aprenden magia para inventarse algo, para que sus vidas no estén patéticamente vacías y sean una existencia sin razón. Cree que la magia es un don cruel, algo que sólo sirve para que las personas se crean superiores y lo demuestren cada vez que pueden. Tal como esa chica despeinada y solapada, porque ella puede hacer grandes exhibiciones de magia, (y de hecho las hace) aunque no tenga ni media gota de sangre mágica corriéndole por las venas.

Filch pasa el trapo pensando que eso no es justo. Y que él tiene toda la razón del mundo al pensar que los magos son unos tontos presumidos.

Salvo, por supuesto, la familia Malfoy.

La familia Malfoy, específicamente Lucius, es gente educada. No como Dumbledore que cada vez está más chiflado. Si todo dependiera del señor Malfoy los chicos no se atreverían a tirarle bolas de nieve, ni a crear charcos de mocos en los pasillos, o jugar con discos con colmillos (_"¿Cuándo aprenderán que están prohibidos?"_), ni menos a pegarle patadas a la pobre Señora Norris. Si Lucius Malfoy tuviera el poder que le corresponde, él tendría más facultades, podría pulir sus cadenas porque las usaría cada vez que él quisiera y probablemente hasta le pagarían más.

Y Filch también cree que el único alumno que vale la pena, y que se merece su respeto, es el hijo del señor Malfoy: el joven Draco.

El joven Draco, a los ojos de Filch, es el mejor alumno. Y no solamente porque es el mejor prefecto de su generación, sino porque nadie en todo el castillo tiene aquellos modales altivos y elegantes. Y además nadie es tan guapo como él, aunque Filch trata de no pensar mucho en eso. Draco Malfoy es la clase de chicos que todo el mundo desea secretamente ser como él, o eso cree el celador, porque tiene dinero, tiene un apellido importante, tiene talento e ingenio. Y por supuesto, los ojos más bellos de todo el castillo.

Ni parecidos con los del insolente de Potter. Como si los ojos de él fueran tan importantes. Filch cree que no son iguales a los de su madre: los de Lily Evans eran más almendrados y menos siniestros.

Aquellas tardes que Filch pega su nariz retorcida en los cristales de la puerta de la biblioteca y observa a Draco Malfoy se da cuenta que él es mejor que la fea de Granger porque él no necesita estudiar tanto como esa chica. El joven Malfoy lee libros delgados mientras compone sonrisas torcidas y de repente, pone en su lugar a algún mentecato que se pasa de listo. O eso cree Filch, porque la sola idea de que Draco pueda molestar a los demás mientras éstos estudian le es inconcebible.

No los molesta, ellos lo molestan a él. Pobre chico.

Pobre chico porque nadie le da el valor que merece, nadie lo toma en cuenta como el pequeño genio que es. Nadie lo estima lo suficiente.

Tal como a él.

Quizás es por eso, o porque realmente cree que le conviene estar del lado de los Malfoys, pero Filch jamás dejará de sostener, en aquellas largas discusiones que tiene con la señora Norris, que Draco es el futuro de Hogwarts. Que será él quien llegue muy alto en el Ministerio y que probablemente, gente como la chica Granger, se dediquen a barrer el suelo.

Cada vez que el celador tiene esa clase de pensamientos, mágicamente aparece ese gato feo, y suelta un maullido largo y ronco. A Filch se le hace un animal muy rencoroso y malévolo, porque ese chillido es como si quisiera recordarle que él barre el suelo del castillo.

Y a Filch le dan ganas de pegarle una patada en el culo a ese estúpido animal. Si no fuera porque la Señora Norris le considera su amigo ya lo hubiese destripado y se lo hubiese dado de alimento a las lechuzas. A veces ha estado a punto de hacerlo, pero ese gato es raro. Porque cuando lo va a tomar de los cuartos traseros y cortarle con una navaja el cuello, siempre escucha a la estúpida de Granger gritando -Crookshanks. ¿Dónde estás?

Y el gato se larga a maullar en respuesta.

Filch no puede desconocer que el gato es inteligente. Quizás por eso es del agrado de la señora Norris que es una gata muy educada, inteligente y refinada. No puede dejar pasar eso, aunque le duela que su mejor amiga le traicione con un animal tan...poco apto.

A veces ha observado que siempre detrás de la chica Granger aparece Draco Malfoy. A veces ha oído cuando él le dice -Este pasillo era un lugar muy agradable hasta que apareciste tú, Granger. ¡Lo has dejado impregnado de un olor insoportable. Sí, definitivamente ahora huele a mierda.

Y en esos momentos Filch siente que Draco que es su ídolo, porque por fin le pone los puntos sobre las "ies" a esa intrusa. A esa aparecida que sólo sabe presumir lo mucho que sabe y los grandiosos trucos que puede hacer con la varita.

La chica mira a Malfoy con los ojos estrechos y le dice que quizás el olor se le haya quedado pegado de su sala común o cosas por el estilo. Y en ese momento se acaba la celebración del celador, porque Draco aprieta los labios y dice las palabras lentamente, como si fuera un deleite pronunciarlas.

- ¡Cállate, asquerosa sangre sucia!

A veces, sobretodo en las solitarias noches, Filch se pregunta si el joven Malfoy le diría a él que es un "_asqueroso squib_" Pero entre cortos tragos de ron de grosellas, que bebe de una pequeña petaca que le regaló Dumbledore para una navidad, cree que no. Porque la familia Malfoy es la única gente de honor y de buenas costumbres que queda. Y es la única que se merece su confianza. Porque hasta el más joven de ellos, hasta Draco, cuida del mundo mágico, cautelando que Potter, Granger y esos Weasleys no comentan más estupideces. O al menos esa es la explicación que Filch ha encontrado para entender por qué el joven Malfoy siempre vigila de reojo a esa creída muggle, a esa chica que es la autora intelectual de todos los problemas que crean los mentecatos Gryffindors.

Una noche, que Filch estaba pasando el trapo, limpiando los restos de una bomba fétida que probablemente haya sido de esos "Sortilegios Weasleys", oyó a alguien gimotear en el baño. Pero como a él no le importan los alumnos no entró en el baño de Myrtle para comprobar si era ella quien lloraba, como siempre, o alguien más.

Y fue en aquel momento que se apareció ante él ese gato demoniaco. Detrás de su lento andar felino caminaba Draco Malfoy quién apenas reconoció al gato, se le pintó una breve sonrisa en la cara y le guiñó un ojo al celador, para luego levantar su pierna y pegarle un puntapié en la mitad de la peluda barriga y alzarlo varios centímetros sólo por la fuerza del impacto.

Definitivamente, Draco Malfoy es el héroe de Filch. Sólo alguien como él pondría a esa asquerosa bestia en su lugar.

* * *

**Nota de Autora:** Este es primer y último Dramione. (o eso espero). No sé cuántos capítulos tenga porque me salió de la nada y tengo una idea, pero aún no la puedo dimensionar. Lo sé, apesta, pero es lo que hay. I really sorry.

Me preocupa que el fic me quede excesivamente OoC. Así que si ustedes lo ven así, por favor, se los suplico, díganme. Aunque Draco tiene que lucir "muy malo" porque así me lo han pedido. Y yo no soy lectora de esta pareja, es más, pensé que jamás escribiría de ellos. Me siento invadiendo territorio ajeno y sé que eso no se hace. Sorry again.

Espero que les haya gustado y sino, por favor, me encantaría saber por qué no, es decir, qué rayos es lo que estoy muy mal. Y por lo pronto, la continuación de este fic ya viene.

Muchas Gracias.

Besos!!!


	2. Túneles

**Túneles.**

Filch no sabía por qué la señora Norris estaba tan enojada, la noche anterior no quiso patrullar con él, sino que levantó la cola y recorrió los pasillos del quinto y sexto piso completamente sola. El celador tenía los pelos de punta, es que no entendía por qué su mejor amiga, su compañera de vida, le ignoraba de esa forma. Lo normal es que ya le hubiese maullado un par de cosas o por último le hubiese hecho un grueso rasguño en la pierna, pero nada de eso ocurría.

Y el silencio de la gata le dolía más que cualquier arañazo al celador.

Por la mente de Filch pasaba la idea de que quizás la gata quería más comida, un nuevo collar o que, él sin saberlo, había perdido una vida y por eso estaba de mal humor. Pero cuando él intentó ponerle un nuevo collar, muy bonito que Hagrid le había conseguido en Hogsmeade, la gata volvió a huir despavorida.

El celador barría las aulas con desazón, no lograba recordar cuando había sido la última vez que su gata se había molestado tanto. Y mientras pasaba la escoba por debajo de los pupitres, sintió el ruido de la puerta abrirse y ahí estaba ella. La chica fea y despeinada estaba parada en el umbral, con cara de preguntarse si podría pasar.

- Señor, ¿Puedo recoger mi libro de Transformaciones?

Por supuesto, Filch no le respondió, él no iba a hablarle a una persona como ella. La chica avanzó con paso lento, como si creyese que él la iba a agarrar a escobazos en el acto y tan pronto como tomó el libro, salió muy rápido del aula. Y aunque no quería prestarle mucha atención a esa revoltosa, vio claramente al gato de la chica siguiéndole los talones. El gato traía una venda gruesa que le apretaba la barriga y también notó que cojeaba levemente. Y Filch, por primera vez en muchos años, sintió compasión por un animal distinto de la Señora Norris.

Por la noche, cuando se encontró en su pequeño despacho con su gata, antes de que ésta se fuera, le dijo. -Sé que tu amigo está vendado. A lo mejor al joven Malfoy se le pasó la mano.

La gata le soltó un largo maullido de vuelta. Después se quedó tendida sobre los cojines con su pose de dios egipcio y volvió a decir _miau_.

- ¿Qué? -Preguntó con la mandíbula casi desencajada. -¿Vio al joven Draco llorando en el baño de Myrtle? ¿Está segura, señora Norris? -Y la gata se puso rígida, como si realmente estuviera ofendida, luego sacó su lengua. Filch no dejaba de repetir. -No me lo creo, pobre chico. Quizás qué cosa tan fea le habrán hecho los protegidos de Dumbledore.

La gata se levantó con gracia y fue hasta un pequeño agujero que había entre las piedras de los muros, se metió en esa diminuta cueva y luego reapareció con un papel en la boca. El celador entornó los ojos y leyó en voz alta:

"_Tengo que matarlo, tengo que matarlo, tengo que matarlo, tengo que matarlo, puedes hacerlo, tengo que matarlo, tengo que matarlo o él me matara a mi..."_

- ¿Qué dice, Señora Norris? No creo que el joven Draco quiera matar a ese horrible gato. El no sería capaz. -Dijo Filch poco convencido, porque al segundo recordó el pié del chico chocando contra la panza de esa bestia. Y aunque era un gato espantoso pensó que ningún gato se merecía ese trato.

Lo que Filch nunca supo fue lo que hizo la Señora Norris esa noche, porque él no sabía qué clase de relación tenía ella con el animal ése; la cola de la gata se curvó y desapareció en dirección de la torre de Gryffindor. Le maulló la contraseña a la Señora Gorda, pero la bruja del cuadro sólo la miró fijamente antes de estornudar copiosamente.

- No entiendo lo que dices y aunque entendiera, no tienes autorización para entrar a la Sala Común que yo custodio.

La gata por un momento pensó en rasguñar el cuadro o decirle a su amo que deje ese pedazo de los pasillos sin limpiar por una semana, pero ella era una gata refinada y no se iba a rebajar a discutir con esa vieja borracha, así que se marchó sin más con su cola erguida y los bigotes tensos. Lo que nadie sabía son los secretos que se pueden descubrir cuando eres gato, a la vuelta de aquel pasillo hay un armario viejo donde se guardan algunas escobas y sobre él hay una grieta en la piedra, tan pequeña para que pase un ratón o una gata ágil, tal como era la Señora Norris. Bastaron tres saltos y la gata ya estaba en el interior de los dormitorios de Gryffindor, específicamente, en el cuarto de las niñas de segundo. La gata caminó por las distintas habitaciones hasta encontrar a Crookshanks y cuando lo vio acostado sobre la cama de su ama, emitió un murmullo tan bajito que era imperceptible para el oído humano.

Filch los vio caminar a los dos con rumbo desconocido, pensó en seguirlos por un momento, pero después desistió porque la Señora Norris podría enojarse nuevamente. Y con las noches de silencio que ya había vivido ya tenía más que suficiente.

Otra cosa que Filch no supo es que la Señora Norris guió al gato de la chica cínica hasta las mazmorras, cerca del aula de pociones había una piedra falsa, que en realidad era la entrada a un pequeño tobogán que aterrizaba directo en la sala común de Slytherin. Una vez que estuvieron ambos gatos ahí, se despidieron con un choque de los bigotes bajo la luz verde de aquel lugar, la gata se dio media vuelta y se fue a hacer su patrullaje habitual.

Filch se sintió tan feliz, cuando diez minutos después su amiga volvía a caminar con él. Ambos sorprendieron a un chico de Hufflepuff caminando sigilosamente por los pasillos y con las manos cargadas de pasteles. Filch lo tomó fuertemente del brazo y lo llevó hasta su despacho, sabía que la profesora Sprout se iba a molestar, más porque él la despertara que porque alguno de sus alumnos anduviera merodeando en mitad de la noche. Pero como Filch sólo hacia su trabajo, quizás la rabia de la profesora de Herbología iba a caer en el chico.

Jijijijijiji.

Habían cosas sencillas que le hacían tan feliz.

- No te atrevas a moverte de aquí, chico. -Cuando el celador dijo esto, la Señora Norris soltó un ronco murmullo, y se sentó en sus cómodos cojines al frente del niño, con los ojos amarillos y grandes, fijos en él.

Pero en ese momento se aproximó al despacho de Filch el gato de Hermione Granger y apenas éste vio a la gata sentada ahí, le lanzó un pequeño maullido y ¿le cerró el ojo?

Esa jornada fue una noche tranquila. Pero a la mañana siguiente, cuando el celador se estaba cepillando los dientes, alguien aporreó la puerta de su despacho con una inusual fuerza. El se asustó y se apresuró en vestirse, salió del baño cojeando más de lo habitual y cuando abrió la puerta, descubrió al joven Draco, con los ojos hinchados, la cara roja, llena de arañazos y cubierta de un extraño ungüento que olía a miel.

- ¿Reconoce estos pelos? -Preguntó el chico furiosamente.

El celador asustado en parte y contento a la vez de poder ayudar a alguien de la familia Malfoy, contestó. -Sí, es el pelo del gato apestoso de esa chica de Gryffindor.

- ¿Cuál de todas las chicas de Gryffindor? Todas esas tienen un gato... -¿De quién es el gato? -Preguntó Draco furioso.

Mientras caminaban al Gran Comedor, Filch pensaba que era muy extraño que el joven no haya reconocido el pelaje, ni menos a la bestia que lo atacó. "_¿Cómo no lo vio?_" Pero no se atrevió a preguntar nada porque era evidente que el animo del joven Malfoy no era el mejor.

Llegados al Gran Comedor, desde las amplias puertas de éste, Filch apuntó a la chica despeinada que leía El Profeta mientras desayunaba.

- De ella es el gato, joven Malfoy.

- ¿El gato de Granger me atacó? -Murmuró Draco entre dientes. -Ya verá ese horrible gato y esa asquerosa sangre sucia lo que significa meterse conmigo...

Cuando Draco dijo eso, Filch jamás imaginó el trasfondo de sus palabras. No sabía que él estaría todo el día pendiente del destino de ese gato patizambo, no sabía que tendría que buscarlo en cuatro patas por los rincones de todo el castillo, ni que tendría que meter su torcida nariz en cuanta cueva pequeña hubiese, hasta que al fin lo encontró. Estaba peleando con un gran ratón que osaba escaparse de sus fauces, estaba tan atento en alcanzar más que la cola del pobre roedor que no sintió los pasos pesados del celador y menos las manos que se cernían sobre su lastimado vientre. Y aunque Filch recibió varios arañazos de parte del gato, no lo soltó, porque, claro, el joven Draco lo había considerado a él para aquella misión. Y como él es un hombre limitado, pero muchas ganas de poder demostrar que sirve y mucho, no iba a enfadar a quienes tarde o temprano (y él espera que sea temprano) serían sus jefes. Ocultó al gato en una bolsa mágica, esas en las que tiene que guardar la basura, y que no se siente ruidos, olores, ni el tamaño de las cosas que almacena y la llevó hasta su despacho. Pensó que la señora Norris entendería porque tenía que cumplir aquella labor y creyó que lo perdonaría, sin embargo eso no sirvió para calmar sus nervios, porque si lo sorprendían Dumbledore o McGonagall se iban a poner furiosos y eso dejaría el marcador con muchos puntos a favor de los estúpidos alumnos.

Cuando la noche cubría con su manto oscuro y silencioso los dominios de Hogwarts, Filch bajó hasta las mazmorras y esperó cerca de la entrada de Slytherin que apareciera el joven Malfoy. No llevó la bolsa con el gato, esperaba que se contentara con que supiera que el animal ya estaba capturado y que había perdido su libertad de por vida. Pero cuando Draco notó que la bestia no estaba ahí, elevó la voz y Filch corrió, como pudo, hasta traer la bolsa con el pedido del chico. Con las manos tiritando, le entregó a Crookshanks temiendo que aquella sería la última vez que sabría de aquel gato.

Pobre señora Norris, pensó el celador cuando se dió la vuelta hacia su despacho.

* * *

**Nota de Autora:** Muchas gracias a todas las personas que me han dado su apoyo con ésta historia; sinceramente espero no defraudarlos, y que cualquier cosa que no esté bien, no duden en corregirme. Como los capítulos son cortitos no creo que me demore en subir uno nuevo.

Sólo me queda darles las gracias, de todo corazón.

Besos!


End file.
